Mixing is the process by which a multitude of tracks in an arrangement (e.g., a musical arrangement) are combined into one or more channels, most commonly two-channel stereo. In the process, each track's parameters such as amplitude level, frequency content, dynamics and panoramic position can be manipulated. Effects such as reverb and compression can be added. The mixing process is done in order to produce an enhanced mix that is more appealing to listeners.
During the mixing process, users can adjust associated parameters for each track, and they can view a spectral view or frequency output for each of the tracks in a multi-track view. By adjusting one or more associated parameters for each track, a user can mix the arrangement. The user can visually see how each adjustment of each associated parameter affects the multi-track spectral view, but adjustment of the associate parameters can affect each spectral view in complex ways. Therefore, it can be difficult, particularly for a novice user, to find the right combination of adjustment to yield a desirable mix.